


Una giornata da gatti

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Fantasy, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys vuole sapere cosa fa il suo compagno quando è nella sua forma animale.<br/>Asher decide di dargli una dimostrazione pratica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una giornata da gatti

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa al COW-T 6 di Maridichallenge, terza settimana, con prompt 'comunione con la natura'.  
> E ribadisco: BESTIALITY! Così, se non si fosse capito ^^

Quando gli aveva espresso il desiderio di vedere che cosa faceva quando era nella sua forma animale, Rhys avrebbe dovuto sapere che Asher non si sarebbe limitato a portarlo a spasso per la foresta. Il suo compagno, infatti, lo aveva osservato per un lungo istante e poi aveva sorriso e aveva annuito. Rhys conosceva bene quell'espressione, era la stessa che il mago assumeva tutte le volte che pensava a qualcosa di particolarmente perverso.  
Il giorno dopo, infatti, gli diede appena il tempo di fare colazione, poi gli ordinò di mettersi in ginocchio ai suoi piedi.  
“Se vuoi davvero venire nella foresta con me devi comportarti in modo adeguato” aveva detto.  
Pochi minuti dopo, Rhys indossava delle adorabili orecchie bianche da gatto, degli stivali di pelo che gli arrivavano a metà coscia e che erano rinforzati all'altezza delle ginocchia, dei quanti a forma di zampa in coordinato che gli avrebbero impedito di usare le mani, una lunga coda, bianca come tutto il resto, attaccata al lungo e grosso fallo finto che Asher si era divertito a spingere nella sua apertura, e un campanellino legato con un nastro alla punta del suo membro già congestionato.  
“Ricorda, i gatti miagolano, ma non possono parlare. Se lo farai, riceverai dieci frustate per ogni parola pronunciata. Hai capito?”  
“Miao” rispose Rhys, consapevole di doversi già comportare come un ubbidiente micino.

Il tempo passato nella foresta era stato strano. Asher, trasformato in pantera nera, sembrava divertirsi molto: saltava, si rotolava tra le foglie secche, rincorreva i piccoli animaletti che incrociavano il loro cammino e poi tornava da lui per coinvolgerlo nei suoi giochi. Rhys era quasi intenerito dal suo comportamento, così diverso da quello che assumeva nella sua forma umana, e se la situazione fosse stata diversa si sarebbe anche potuto godere quella gita e la natura che lo circondava.  
Purtroppo, però, il fallo affondato dentro di lui era una tortura costante, si muoveva a ogni suo passo, stimolandolo ed eccitandolo, e col passare del tempo tutte le bellezze della natura persero al loro attrattiva. La sua attenzione, nonostante lui avesse provato a resistere, finì per concentrarsi sul suo membro congestionato, sul nastro che lo stringeva sulla punta e gli impediva di venire e sul campanellino che continuava a suonare, seguendo i suoi movimenti e le contrazioni della sua erezione, anche quando non camminava.  
Il respiro di Rhys si era fatto affannoso e dalla sua gola uscivano sospiri e gemiti soffocati. Il suo avanzare si era fatto lento e cauto, nel tentativo di non peggiorare la sua situazione. Aveva perfino smesso di osservare Asher, cosa che gli impedì di notare che la grande pantera aveva smesso già da un po' di correre di qua e di là e aveva iniziato a seguirlo con lo sguardo, senza perderlo mai di vista, e ad avvicinarsi a lui.  
Fu a causa della sua disattenzione che la zampa di Asher che si posava pesante sulla sua schiena lo colse così di sorpresa. Il tempo di girarsi e la sorpresa si trasformò in un istante in timore. Asher si era infatti alzato in piedi sulle zampe posteriori e lui aveva potuto vedere la sua poderosa erezione.  
Le sue intenzioni, a quel punto, erano molto chiare e Rhys iniziò ad agitarsi, nel tentativo di sfuggirgli e mettersi in salvo. La pantera, però, non sembrava affatto intenzionata a lasciarsi sfuggire la sua preda e premette ancora più forte sulla sua schiena. Rhys si ritrovò con il petto a terra, la schiena talmente inarcata da fargli male.  
Nel momento in cui Asher afferrò fra i denti la coda finta e tirò, fino a sfilare del tutto il fallo dalla sua apertura, il ragazzo fu sommerso dal terrore per quello che immaginava sarebbe successo e perse la testa, dimenticandosi che, in quel momento, avrebbe dovuto interpretare un gatto.  
“Fermo... No!”  
La pantera, però, non si fermò. Appoggiò entrambe le zampe anteriori sulle sue braccia, per tenerlo fermo e assicurarsi che non potesse fuggire, e si posizionò alle sue spalle, premendo contro la sua apertura.  
“Basta... Non farlo!” lo implorò ancora Rhys, ma le sue parole si trasformarono in un urlo straziato nel momento in cui l'erezione di Asher si fece strada nel suo canale.  
Il membro che lo stava violando era enorme, e più lungo di qualunque cosa avesse mai preso, e Rhys si sentì come spaccare a metà. Asher lo stava scopando senza riguardi, proprio come avrebbe fatto un vero animale, e lui lo sentiva muoversi avanti e indietro nella sua apertura, mentre il suo respiro affannato gli riscaldava il collo.  
Impossibilitato a muoversi, tutto quello che poteva fare era urlare e piangere per l'umiliazione che era costretto a subire, e per il dolore che gli causava la sua stessa erezione che non poteva essere soddisfatta. Fino a quando le spinte di Asher si fecero più veloci e lui venne, schizzando così tanto dentro il suo canale abusato che il ragazzo si sentì pieno fino quasi a scoppiare.  
Quando la pantera uscì finalmente da lui e si allontanò, Rhys si lasciò cadere su un fianco, sfinito e tremante. Prima ancora che potesse dire qualcosa, però, Asher riempì di nuovo il suo buco con il fallo finto, impedendo al suo seme di uscire. Rhys singhiozzò e lui, che aveva ripreso le sue sembianze umane, lo prese in braccio, avviandosi verso il castello.  
“L'odore della tua eccitazione mi ha quasi fatto impazzire,” gli disse, fin troppo soddisfatto “ma devo ammettere che ne è valsa la pena. È stata un'esperienza incredibile, e appagante quanto non avrei mai pensato. L'unica cosa che mi è dispiaciuta è stata non poterti vedere bene mentre ti prendevo, ma sto pensando a un incantesimo che mi permetta di catturare un evento per poterlo rivedere a piacimento, quindi nei prossimi giorni torneremo nella foresta per fare delle prove e metterlo a punto.”  
Rhys ricominciò a tremare e ad agitarsi, spaventato da quella prospettiva.  
“Devo anche assicurarmi di farti venire, la prossima volta, voglio scoprire che effetto farà l'odore del tuo piacere alla mia pantera” continuò Asher, ignorando il suo disagio. “Non vedo l'ora di poter iniziare l'esperimento, perciò immagino che tu dovrai farti forza e sopportare un po' di bruciore alle natiche e alle cosce, perché non credo proprio che ti darò il tempo di far sparire i segni.”  
Rhys lo guardò perplesso. Il dolore che aveva provato, quel giorno, non era certo alle cosce e, casomai, era in mezzo alle natiche, e per quanto la pantera lo avesse schiacciato a terra, non aveva mai tirato fuori gli artigli e non gli aveva lasciato segni.  
“Hai dimenticato che ora ti aspetta una punizione?” gli ricordò il suo compagno, con uno guardo perfido. “Hai pronunciato la bellezza di cinque parole, nonostante ti avessi avvertito, quindi ora ti spettano cinquanta frustate.”  
Rhys lo fissò ad occhi sgranati e deglutì, preoccupato ed eccitato al pensiero di quello che Asher gli avrebbe fatto di lì a poco. Il mago sentì il suono del campanellino, che si era agitato alle contrazioni del membro del suo adorabile amante, e sorrise ferino.  
“Hai qualcosa di cui lamentarti?” gli chiese.  
Ma Rhys scosse la testa, deciso a non lasciarsi ingannare e a continuare a essere un gatto, fino a quando lui lo avesse voluto.  
“Miao” fu tutto ciò che disse, provocando la risata soddisfatta del mago.


End file.
